


A Gift

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Branding, Community: hc_bingo, Community: seasonofkink, Community: trope_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles had never thought he would wake up like this.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note: More warnings at the end notes. Yes, I am filling a square on 3 different Bingo cards with this. XD

Stiles came to with his hands and ankles tied to the legs of the padded saw horse he was draped over. There was a large o-ring gag in his mouth, preventing him talking. As he twisted his head to try and see anything, he could feel that there was something around his neck.

He could just see glints of silver peeking from under the restraints on his wrists. If he strains enough, he can just barely see silver hoops dangling from his nipples. Well, that explained some of the pain he was feeling.

"Mr. Hale?"

Stiles had to wonder who in the hell Mr. Hale was.

"Over here," came a smooth voice in the corner of the room.

"Have you made all of your choices?" a second voice asked.

"Were there any troubles with the Bartholin's gland transplant?"

"No sir, his body has accepted the transplant beautifully. It started working last night," the sugary voice supplied.

"How do you know this? Did you wake him?" the voice asked angrily.

"No, we would never risk the health of any of our patients. We had a female orderly stimulate him from the outside. It took a few minutes, but it did work," the simpering man explained.

"Very well. Did your smiths manage to forge the triskelion I asked for?"

"Oh, yes. It is some of their best work. Your crest is very beautiful."

Shivers went down Stile back as Mr. Hale laughed, as if the other man had told a funny joke. "A wolf is my crest. This is the crest of my nephew. This boy is a gift for ditching his cunt of a wife."

"A beautiful gift, sir. Can I interest you in our vocal cord or testicle clipping special?" the man wheedled.

"No, thank you though. The Bartholin's gland transplant, piercings, and branding are all I require. My nephew prefers his toys complete. A complete waste, if you ask me. Though, I may bring _my_ next toy to you. I have my eyes set on a pretty little curly haired blond boy," the mirth and lust in Hale's voice sent a chill up Stiles' back.

"Very well, sir. Have you decided on where you would like the brand to be placed?"

Mr. Hale made a hmm noise as he thought about his choices. "How long will it take to heal?"

"Dr. Deaton is actually here, right now. So, we can bring him in and he should be healed in an hour or two."

"That soon? I am impressed. Since it will not take weeks to heal, I would like for it to be here, on the tale-bone area. One of the spirals should align with his spine," Mr. Hale ordered as he used his finger to draw on his back.

Stiles did not know what was happening. The Bartholin's gland sounded familiar. He assumed that Scott had grown tired of having a human in his pack and sold him. Were they going to tattoo him? That would be bad. He hated needles.

"Very good sir. I will be right back with the good doctor," the idiot groveled, before leaving the room.

It was only a few minutes before he was back with someone new. Stiles assumed it was the doctor. "What can I do for you today, Mr. Hale?"

"Theo here, was telling me that you could speed the boy's healing process."

Deaton made a soft huffing sound as he ran his finger down Stiles' spine. "He's a gift for your nephew, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is he a werewolf as well?" he asked as he poked and pinched the skin under his fingers.

"Of course. You know that weres are the only people allowed to have Omegas," Mr. Hale informed him sharply.

"I am aware. I also know more than a few wealthy humans who keep their own 'pets'. Anyway, that is neither here, nor there. I am afraid to use my magic on the boy. It would alter his smell and if your nephew has seen him before, he would not appreciate the change. I would suggest, if your nephew is close, that _he_ come and heal the boy directly after," the doctor suggested.

"Absurd."

"Not at all. It will ease the boy's nerves and make him more pliable to his new Alpha. Are you sure your nephew wants to bed a cowering crying mess as a gift?" Deaton explained.

Stiles could hear a phone's buttons being punched. "Nephew, I am glad I caught you. Are you off work? Good, good. I need you to come down to the Wayward Clinic. No, I am not trying to get rid of an unwanted cub again. No, Lydia is not pregnant. It's a surprise Derek, hurry over. Fine, see you in five minutes.'

"He's on his way. Theo, you should fire that thing up. Doctor, would you stay and make sure that the branding goes according to plan?" Hale's question sounding more like an order.

"It is required by law that I be here. However, I would suggest using Parrish, over Theo. The last omega Theo branded wound up in the intensive care because he left it on long enough to brand the bone as well," he cautioned.

"That's not fair, it was only one time..." the man started to defend himself.

"One time, is too many," Mr. Hale growled. "Doctor, would you be kind enough to fetch this Parrish person?"

"At once."

Stiles listened as simpering, no, Theo left the room in a huff. Not that this soothed his nerves. Sure, there were no talks about a needle. No, they were talking about burning him. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"Mr. Hale?" a new voice asked politely.

"You must be Parish."

"I prefer to go by Jordon. How do you do?"

"Jordon, my but that is... a _very_ good name," Mr. Hale purred.

Jordon laughed at the not so subtle flirting. "Thank you. However, I must warn you that the Sheriff is my Alpha. Oh my," the man gasped.

"Is there a problem?"

"What? Oh, no, sorry. I asked the Sheriff who finally bought his son. He wouldn’t tell me. It's nice to know that he will be in good hands. He requires so much more discipline and looking after than the Sheriff has time for. Have you looked and made sure that he is the Omega you purchased?"

Mr. Hale walked over and pulled Stiles' head up by his hair. "He's quieter than I first saw him, but he's the one I purchased. His owner should be here shortly."

"Very well, I'll just get everything ready," Jordon said softly.

Stiles fought hard not to cry. So, it wasn't Scott who grew tired of him, it was his own dad. Well, it could have been both. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he was. Evidently this was his way of taking care of a defective mouthy Omega. It wasn't his fault that he couldn’t lubricate properly. Gay betas used water based lubricant all the time without any adverse effects and he had never wanted to be pregnant.

He heard someone new talking in the room and strained to listen to the soft voices. Maybe, if whoever had been closer he would have been able to hear, but that was not in the cards.

"Are we ready?" Deaton asked as he came back in.

"Would it hurt if we removed the boy's gag?" he heard Mr. Hale ask.

"Not at all. His tongue piercing has healed nicely. Parish, will it bother you?" the doctor asked.

"He will be loud with or without it and we have him secured to make sure he doesn’t move."

No one said anything as his gag was removed and as much as he wished to curse everyone in the room. He knew that it was ultimately _not_ their fault he was in this predicament. Besides, being silent seemed to disturb Mr. Hale more than him running off at the mouth.

"For future viewings," he heard Mr. Hale explain about... something.

Stiles tensed as he felt something cold and wet drag across his lower back. "Deep breath," Parrish ordered seconds before the boy felt a searing heat in said location.

He had wanted to remain silent, but the pain tore a scream from him.

"All done, good boy," Parish said as he patted the Omega's shoulder, before leaving the room.

"What do you think, Derek?" he heard Mr. Hale ask.

"Most people are giving me their condolences or their phone numbers, instead of an Omega for my divorce."

"Yes, well, most people don’t hate the tramp you married. Your mom and Dad helped me pick him out. His father undersold him, because of an easily fixed defect. Go on, look at him, he's yours."

The man hummed as he drew his fingers up his back. "He's not a rental?"

"No, he's an untrained, untouched omega. Just as you always wanted."

Derek lifted the Stiles' head by his chin, rather than his hair as the others had. "Hello little one. What's your name?"

"Stiles," he answered softly. He wanted to cry at the tenderness this Alpha was showing him.

"Stiles, what a pretty name. Are you afraid?"

He remembered hearing that they were werewolves and knew there was no point in lying. "Yes."

"Poor thing. How long has he been in here for?" he asked his uncle.

"Three, maybe four weeks. I forget."

"Did your staff touch him?" he asked the doctor.

"There was only minimal touching. Just when we needed blood or to perform surgery. As your Uncle ordered," he heard Deaton inform the new comer.

"What?" the Alpha roared, causing Stiles to cringe. "Shhh, not you baby. Didn’t you tell him that Omegas _need_ physical contact?"

"We did. He asked that we put the boy into a medical coma. Which, minimalizes an Omega's need for physical contact."

Stiles couldn’t help but snort at the doctor's words. He's not sure who did it, but someone popped him on his unhealed brand, causing him to scream in pain again.

"Behave yourself," Mr. Hale reprimanded.

He could not say what happened, but he missed his Alpha's touch and could hear him threaten the man. "Touch what's mine again, Peter, and you will never have to worry about getting Lydia pregnant, because I will kill you."

"You've already bonded with the boy?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"I bonded with him before I was married. My mother probably remembered that when she chose him."

"How, he is just now sixteen? Legal bonding age," Peter challenged.

"I was Eight, maybe nine and he was a toddler. We were playing house, I was the daddy and he was the baby. He started to fuss and demand a pacifier. He wouldn’t suck his or my thumb, so I used the only other thing I could think of, my cock. It felt so good. That was my first orgasm and my baby was so happy with his new pacifier. Mother freaked out and never let me visit him again. I had honestly forgotten about that, until just now."

"You were Soul Bonded. Which isn’t against the law. It happens. Rarely, I admit, but it does happen. I suggest you heal your mate and take him home. Peter, I suggest you stay away for a bit. Until their bond has settled, _you_ are a threat."

Peter growled and Stiles could hear the door slam as he felt his Alpha carefully lick at the brand on his back. He did not hear the door open and close again, as a moan of relief was pulled from his body. This was the first gentle touch that he could remember as of late. He could barely recall the gloved medical touches of the staff at the facility he was in.

He could feel his alpha rubbing his hole with his thumb. He was genuinely surprised when he started to produce slick. How? That was why he was sold as a defective Omega.

"You're not defective sweetheart. You never were. Your body was just refusing to get wet for anyone but your mate. You are _my_ omega. Why should you get wet for anyone, other than your mate?" he asked sincerely.

Stiles breath hitched at the alphas words. He wasn't defective? Fucking hell, he was wanted. "Your wife..."

"Ex-wife, we had no pups and she tried to kill my family. Trust me, there is no love lost in that corner," his alpha informed him bitterly.

"Kate Hale," Stiles suddenly whispered as some things clicked in place.

"Kate Argent. She never took my last name," Derek huffed as he set about releasing his omega from the branding bench.

"What do you plan to do with me?" he questioned, as his Alpha helped him to stand. He was surprised by how weak his legs were.

"You can’t go back to public school. I would feel obligated to go after anyone who touched you. Even if it was a pat on your back. So, you can finish high school over the internet. We'll talk about college after you graduate. Perhaps after you have bitched a pup or two," the werewolf said thoughtfully.

"Pup?" he asked weakly.

"Not for a few years, unless you forget your birth control. I want your body to get used to being an omega," he explained.

"I'm already..."

"Have you had your first heat?" Derek asked nonchalantly.

The question confused Stiles more than anything. "Heat? Why would I go into heat? I'm..."

"Not defective and close to your mate. It could happen tomorrow, or next month, or even next year. After your first heat, your body will start to... change," his alpha explained.

"What kind of changes?"

Derek sighed and gathered the boy in his arms. "It's different for everyone. For now, think of what you want to do with your future. I want you to be more than the mother of my pups. You're too smart to waste away doing nothing. Just remember, you are not alone. Whatever path you choose, you will have your alpha and your pack to back you up."

Stiles gave a mirthless laugh at the words. "I'm fixing to wake up, aren't I?"

"Sweetheart, this is no dream and if it is, I'll make sure we sleep forever."

Rather than respond, he hugged his Alpha and _finally_ looked forward to his future.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Slavery is seen as normal in this world. So, the Sheriff is not evil, just overwhelmed. Piercings, body modification to 'fix' Stiles... making him self lubricate. Soul Mates. Torture. The Alphas and workers do not see it as such, but it is.
> 
> Parrish is the Sheriff's Omega. This is why he works at a clinic instead of with the Sheriff's department.


End file.
